ipb_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Barbarian's Touch
Barbarian's Touch is the seventh book in the Ice Planet Barbarians series. Lila and Rokan are the main characters. It is available as an audiobook. Synopsis "When I wake up on the ice planet, I’m scared of everything: this place is cold, silent, and the locals look more like blue devils than aliens. To make matters worse, one of the strangers decides I’m going to be his girlfriend and kidnaps me away from my sister. I’m completely and utterly alone. What’s a girl to do? Well, this girl escapes. Of course, that means I go from frying pan into the fire, and my situation gets even more dangerous. Just when I have no hope left, a new hero appears. Sure, he’s blue, horned, and has a tail. He’s also fierce, protective, makes me purr... and thinks I'm perfect. But is what we have real or just a mating instinct?" Plot During Barbarian's Mate, Josie discovered the remains of a crashed slave ship and two stasis pods inside. The tribe sends out a group of hunters and Kira to rescue them, including Rokan and Hassen. Lila awakens to find herself on a strange planet missing her Cochlear implant. Once again she is completely deaf and must to ASL and her sister to communicate. Hassen is taken with Lila, and when a sky-claw attacks, he runs off with her. He sets them up in a cave, with hopes they'll resonate soon. Meanwhile, Rokan is furious but feels he must see that Maddie, Lila's older sister, is taken care of first. Three weeks later Rokan returns alone to rescue Lila. Less then a day before, however, Lila had escaped from Hassen. She was quickly captured again by Metlaks. Lila spends two days with the Metlaks and realizes they might communicate through gestures. Rokan rescues her and they resonate, though she does not realize what is happening. They start to head back to the tribals caves together when a sky-claw attacks. Rokan gets bitten and has to fight his way out. He injures his tail, creating a permanent kink. After meeting up with Hassen, Rokan realizes that the computer in the Elders Cave will let him speak to Lila. Together they head to the Elders Cave where Lila spends three days teaching the computer ASL. She jokingly nicknames this Ice Planet Sign Language or IPSL Once Rokan downloads the language, he explains resonance. Lila is tripped up by the idea, and that her feelings for him might not be real. The next day they head out so Rokan can teach survival skills to Lila at her request. Though his ESP-like ability, which he calls "the knowing," warns him not to go out, he does so when she insists. While walking an avalanche occurs, trapping them both under the snow and injuring Rokan. After getting out of the snow, Rokan passes out completely. Unable to move him Lila despairs, before a Metlak that she somewhat befriended earlier takes him to the fruit cave and treats his wounds. They stay a few days before leaving. Lila has overcome her concern about the source of her feelings for Rokan and they head back to the Elders Cave. However, Maddie and Farli are waiting for them. Maddie offers to run away with Lila, as she is worried about Lila's relationship with Rokan. Lila refuses. They all return and the tribe celebrates their resonance. Lila also shares her discovery of fruit with the very excited humans. Gallery Barbarian's Touch Back.jpg Barbarian's Touch Audiobook.jpg Category:Books Category:IPB Series